


You Never Walk Alone

by afraidtocare



Category: Naruto
Genre: I don't even know why I wrote it that way, I've never written something in second person before but I just started writing and it seemed to fit, POV Second Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidtocare/pseuds/afraidtocare
Summary: "I wanna forget darkness and loneliness with you."(A Supplementary Story)





	You Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain at 4 am. 
> 
> I just started writing what I thought Sasuke might feel, inspired by the title of BTS's album "Wings: You Never Walk Alone".
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this silly thing I never thought I'd post. 
> 
> :)

For lonely, broken people, when you make those rare connections, they mean the world to you. You can never let them go. They are everything. You know how much it hurts being alone, you are aware of the bitter taste solitude leaves in your mouth, you have felt it in your skin what it meant to have no one. What was like being isolated.

It’s not easy to let yourself trust someone else, you even thought it was impossible to open up, to relate to anyone. How could you make a connection to another human being when all you’ve ever known was yourself? How could you learn how to socialize when you grew up apart from.. everything and everyone? You can’t learn it, you can’t make it become natural. It won’t happen. It’s surreal to expect it. And yet… There was an exception, wasn’t it?

He was the only one, the one who would never walk away from you. The one that eased your loneliness -- even if just a little. Even if it was all platonic.

You two never talked. He was your only, best, friend since you were a kid and you two had never properly interacted until years later. And on the rare occasions you did, it was all a fuss, always a fight. You hated him. It wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t for showing. You really, always, forever, hated him. That stupid, reckless kid. That stupid, wild, loud, lonely, broken, orphan kid.

You got used to the idea that you only had yourself, because it was the truth. You were your only company and would forever only be. But he was yourself too. He was you, your other half. The opposite side of the same coin as you were. The sun to your moon, the yin to your yang. You saw your reflection in him and you felt connected. You felt.. for once.. accompanied. Less lonely. You two never talked but you gained strenght from him. He was the reason you kept fighting. He was the reason you carried on.

He was your enemy, your target, your rival. And yet he was your friend, your light, your stability.

Your family was all gone and you knew you would never have the taste of being part of a clan again but he was the closest.. He felt like it. He felt real. He simply... He made you _feel_ , as unexpected as it were. That kid, that fucking, stupid kid. He was your source of bravery and he didn’t even know it. Even you didn’t even know what it mean. How much it still means.

But he changed everything. And you were grateful he existed. You are grateful that he still tries. That you always hear he confidently say he would never let you go.

And, sometimes, you even dare to reply that you wouldn’t, either.


End file.
